


Sometimes Minho is an Okay Matchmaker Maybe

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [15]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Matchmaker Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song prompt: Queen of Hearts - We the Kings </p>
<p>If there's anything Alby hates, it's parties. If there's anything Alby hates more, it's Minho dragging him to parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Minho is an Okay Matchmaker Maybe

Alby didn’t know why he let Minho drag him into these things. He wasn’t into these dumb beach parties, everyone was always plastered or high as kite and just incredibly irritating. He’d rather just spend the night by himself at the library or catching up on Mad Men on Netflix. 

But nooo, Minho claimed he was no fun - that he needed to “live a little”. So not only was Alby getting dragged to some beach bonfire, but Minho had set him up on some kind of blind date too. 

“Will you just trust me on this?” Minho slammed the car door closed, balancing a case of some obscure hipster beer in each hand, “He’s a pretty cool guy. I think he’s studying abroad or some shit like that, you’re into English guys, aren’t you?" 

Alby looked at him, probably glared because he was so not in the mood for this shit, "Where the hell did you get that idea?" 

"I dunno, I saw you watch that show with the time traveling British guy. Work with me, Alby.” He nodded towards the beach, “Come on." 

"Dumbass,” Alby muttered as he grabbed the shopping bags out of the backseat before following his roommate. 

He was as far away from the circle as he could possible get. Someone had pulled out some dank and even though he was fine with partaking in his own living room, doing it around a bunch of strangers put a bad taste in his mouth. 

“There he is!" 

Fuck, Minho found him. 

Alby frowned and tried to focus on his drink.

Minho grabbed his arm and forcibly turned him around, "Come on man, don’t be shy, it doesn’t suit you,” he turned towards the guy standing next to him (who looked just as irritated as Alby was feeling), “Newt this is my roommate, Alby. Alby, this is Newt. You two kids have fun.” He clapped both their shoulders and wandered back over to the circle. 

“I don’t know how you manage to live with him,” Newt started, and Alby had to admit, he  _was_ pretty attractive, “Almost everybody in class has wanted to strangle him at least once.”

“I ask myself that same question every day.” Alby looked at his own cup and then back at Newt, “You want something to drink?”

“What took you so long?”

They took their cups and wandered down the beach, trying to make awkward first-not-really-date conversation along the way. Alby asked him if he had just started studying in the States, Newt explained that he had actually moved with his mother the year before. Newt asked how someone could switch between wanting to study chemistry then wind up changing their mind to law, only to wind up interested in advertising. 

“Teenage rebellion at first, but then I wound up thinking law was too stressful,” he sipped out of his cup, “there’s too many lawyers right now anyway. What are you majoring in?" 

"Sociology and psych, I want to do social work." 

"That explains it, I think you could pull it off." 

"Thanks…" 

Alby killed the rest of his drink and threw the cup on the ground, "Okay. This is stupid. If Minho was going to set us up, he should have done it the right way. We both obviously don’t want to be here so,” he jerked his thumb towards the parking lot, “do you want to bounce and go get something to eat, I brought my car." 

Newt grinned, "That sounds so much better. I can’t stand half of the people here. What about Minho?" 

"He can walk, come on,” he grabbed Newt’s hand, “or he’ll call me if he too gone to stand." 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe how much Nalby I used to write?


End file.
